1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable recording medium that stores a program for managing CAD (Computer-Aided Design) data, and more particularly to a computer readable recording medium that stores a program for managing CAD data including parts data and assembly data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, parts of a product such as automobile parts are designed using a three-dimensional CAD system. In the three-dimensional CAD, parts are designed and are then combined into an assembly. Generally, parts of a product having a complex structure are designed by a plurality of operators who forms a group and cooperate with each other.
Generally, CAD data that is used in the group-based design work is managed by a management system, which enables a plurality of operators engaged in design to share three-dimensional CAD data. More particularly, the general management system enables the operators to share an object in an assembly and mutually refer to it. This makes it possible for each operator to get along with his/her design work of associated parts.
It is required that the three-dimensional CAD maintains a data structure called assembly formed by a plurality of files, while managing the locations of the files. In many cases, the assembly that forms a product has a multistage hierarchical structure. For example, when a final product consists of a plurality of sub-units and each of the sub-units consists of a plurality of specific parts, the assembly of the final product has a multistage hierarchical structure.
In the group-based design work, each designer or operator may individually design parts having a lower structure in the multistage arrangement. In this case, the operators sequentially update the files of parts located at a lower level of the assembly. Therefore, each operator is needed to carry on his/her design work while checking the progress of others' design works.
However, a problem may occur if an operator gets along with his/her design work while referring to data handled by another operator. If the contents of data that has been referred to are changed, the operator will be needed to retrace his/her design work. With the above in mind, it is thought that the management system for three-dimensional CAD data is modified so that an indication of approval/disapproval can be given to each file by a person who is responsible for the design work. Each operator gets along with his/her design work while referring to only files that have been approved by the responsible person. Each operator is no longer needed to retrace his/her design work.
However, if the operator waits for approval of all files related to his/her work, he or she may not get along with his/her work efficiently. For example, the operator will not be able to promote his/her works simultaneously. This may result in a delay of development. Consequently, it is desired to provide a file management system capable of reproducing the assembly structure that was valid at the time of checking whether there is a problem at the operator level. If each operator is given means for getting information about the assembly structure that was valid at the time of the operator-level check, each operator will be able to get along with his/her work while keeping conformation of parts of the reproduced assembly structure.